Soul-Less
|image = |gamerscore = 30 }} '''Soul-Less '''is an achievement featured in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''on the zombies map Attack of the Radioactive Thing. It requires the player to recover the piece of the Soul Key. Step 1: Acquiring the Key In order to complete the first step, the player must collect parts, so as to build a zombie. These parts are: *Zombie Head: The Zombie Head is located inside the RV that can be accessed only by accessing the Projection Room and interacting with the button opposite of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Zombie Torso: The Zombie Torso is located inside the freezer, at the beachside market. The player must first repair the freezer trap with the Power Box found by the Gas Station and then activate it. After doing so, the player must get the Crowbar and melee the meat hanging next to the Torso in order to clear the path and grab it. *Zombie Arms: The first zombie arm is located at the RV trailer park, inside a fire pit. In order to get the second arm, the player must first build the Seismic Wave Generator. Then, the player has to head at the beach where the arm holding the power switch is. After picking up the switch and using the Seismic Wave Generator on that arm, the player will be able to pick it up. *Zombie Legs: The first zombie leg can be acquired by killing a Radioactive Soldier zombie with the Cleaver. The second leg is found on a tree next to the door leading from the Racin' Stripes area to the TV station. In order to pick it up, the player must use an explosive weapon, so that the leg falls out of the tree. After collecting all the body parts, the player has to bring them at the green gurney inside the spawn room. Then, the player has to collect four more parts. These are: *Elvira's Mirror: Elvira's mirror is found on Elvira's couch and can only be picked up when she gets off the couch. *Car Mirror: It is located on a crashed white car in front of the market. In order to get it, the player has to melee it with the Crowbar. *Broken Mirror Part: In order to get it, the player must melee with the Crowbar a mirror inside the Restrooms in the RV trailer park. *Punch Card: It is located on the desk next to the Skullhop Machine, inside the Ice Cream shop. Now, the player must place the three mirrors on a table next to the gurney, on the wooden crates and on the MRE crates. Then the player has to put the punch card inside a typewriter by the wooden crates. After doing so, the player must interact with the typewriter. If the player does so, a light will start moving between 10 dots. These 10 dots are digits, from 0 to 9. The player must input a code. In each game, the code is random, but will always be a five-digit number with the digits 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8. After putting the code, the player has to use the ray gun next to the typewriter in order to turn the corpse into an actual zombie. Then the player has to do the same thing in order to turn the zombie into a key, except for the fact that the code the player has to put this time will be the same number backwards. Step 2: Building the Chemical Station The player must use the key from the previous step so as to open the garage at the Gas Station. Then, the player must build a chemical Station by collecting three parts. The three parts are located: *on the couch in the back office of the market. *on a bench on the hill that leads from the beach to the trailer park. *on a bench in the trailer park, next to an open RV. After collecting all parts, the player will be able to build a chemical station by adding the parts on the work table inside the garage. Step 3: Acquiring Nuclear Bomb Parts and Codes In order to build the bomb, the player has to collect three parts. The three parts can be found in these locations: *under a crashed red car in the road between the Motel and the TV Station. *next to the door that leads from the Racin' Stripes area to the TV Station. *under a wooden bridge on the beach, under the concrete bridge. In order to get the Nuclear Codes, the player must memorize a four-digit code that can be found under the desk in the Beachside Market's office. Then the player has to find four pressure gauges throughout the map. The player must melee the gauges with the Crowbar and make the dial stop on the right number, so that all four gauges have the numbers of the code found under the desk. The gauges are located: *in the power switch area near Blue Bolts *next to Quickies *inside the small Motel room behind Bombstoppers, where the Crowbar is located. *behind the Gas Station After the player has interacted with all four gauges, a safe inside the market's office will be open, where the player can pick up the Nuclear Codes. Step 4: Changing the Color filter For the next step, the player has to change the map's color filter at the correct color by finding out what the "Eye" number is. The first number the player has to find is the m-looking symbol number. This symbol is located inside the Motel Office, above a couch with a radio on it. The next number is the O-looking symbol number. There are four different O-looking symbols around the map in these locations: *under the concrete bridge *inside the RV that can be accessed from the Projection Room *at the back of the market's office, above a fridge *on the Gas Station door. Only one of these numbers is the correct one. What the player actually sees in these locations is: O Symbol = Number. If the player changes the map's color to red, one of the symbols will not retain the equal sign, but will gain a slash through it. If the player changes the map's color to green, a symbol in another location will gain a slash through the equal sign. The one that retains the equal sign in all three colors is the correct number. In order to get the "Eye" number, the player has to multiply the m-looking symbol with the O-looking symbol number. In other words: "Eye" = O x M Then, the player has to check Elvira's TV and change the color, depending on what the "Eye" number is. The player has to stick to that color for the next steps. Step 5: Creating the right compound There are four different compounds the player might have to create to add inside the bomb. These are: *1/3/5-Tetra-Nitra-Phenol *3-Methyl-2 4-Di Nitrobenzen *3/4-Di-Nitroxy-Methyl-Propane *Octa-Hydro-2 5-Nitro-3 4/7-Para-Zocine In order to find out the correct one, the player has to listen to two different radios that require a battery, which can be randomly dropped by zombies with backpacks. The first radio is located next to the gauge in the power switch area and the second one is inside the Motel office, on a couch. In order to create the compound, the player has to find household items around the map and bring them at the chemical station and use them to produce the compound. This is how to create each compound: *Vodka + Pennies = Acetaldehyde *Quarters + Racing Fuel = Formaldehyde *Paint + Drain Opener + Detergent = Methylbenzene *Motor Oil + Insect Repellent + Wheel Cleaner = Phenol *Formaldehyde + Glass Cleaner = Hexamine *Methylbenzene + Baking Soda + Vinegar + Detergent = Dinitro *Phenol + Drain Opener = Phenolsufonic Acid *Acetaldehyde + Formaldehyde + Detergent = Aldehyde Sludge *Dinitro + Racing Fuel = 3-Methyl-2 4-Di Nitrobenzen *Aldehyde Sludge + Nail Polish Remover = 3/4-Di-Nitroxy-Methyl-Propane *Phenolsufonic Acid + Detergent = 1/3/5-Tetra-Nitra-Phenol *Hexamine + Vinegar + Plant Food + Detergent = Octa-Hydro-2 5-Nitro-3 4/7-Para-Zocine These are the locations of each item: *Vodka, Detergent, Wheel Cleaner, Glass Cleaner, Baking Soda: Inside the Beachside Market. *Vinegar: At the back of the office of the market, on a table next to the couch. *Paint: Next to Racin' Stripes *Nail Polish Remover: Inside the motel office *Drain Opener: Inside the Restrooms in the trailer park. *Racing Fuel: Outside the gas station *Motor Oil: Inside the chemical station *Insect Reppelent: In the spawn area. *Plant Food: Next to Quickies *Quarters: Must melee the phone booth by the gas station with the crowbar. *Pennies: Must melee the cashier machine in the market with the crowbar. In order to complete each chemical reaction the player will have to put a number. Each item has a diamond that can be seen on six chalkboards. There is a chalkboard in the spawn room, on the beach, in the trailer park, outside the TV station, behind the market and inside the chemical station. The number the player has to put is the sum of the ingredients' numbers minus the O-looking symbol number. In order to find each ingredient's number, the player has to add the top and left number of the ingredient's diamond. The numbers on the diamonds change depending on the color filter with only one color being the right one and that's why the players have to stick to the color from the previous step. After creating the compound, the player has to put it in the atomic bomb inside the chemical station, along with the bomb parts. Step 6: Defeating the Radioactive Thing The player has to pick up some book pages from inside the chemical station and activate a teleportation sequence by interacting with the bomb. Once the players teleport the bomb, they have to escort it by simply standing next to it. During the escort, the Radioactive Thing will attack the player with fireballs and Crogs. Once the escort is complete, the Radioactive Thing will devour the bomb and start attacking the player with a laser beam or with a slam on the ground that can instantly down any players in each path. The player now has to use the Death Ray cannons and damage the Radioactive Thing's weak spot on its chest. After causing enough damage, the Radioactive thing will stop attacking the players and the players have to interact with the bomb's carrier cart. The Radioactive thing will start spitting acid all over the beach and summoning crogs, forcing the players to retreat under the bridge. After surviving the attack, the acid will disappear and a laser maze will appear. The players now have to pass through the lasers and interact with the carrier cart within a specific time limit. After doing so, the players will be teleported inside the Radioactive Thing, where they have to input the Nuclear Codes in a similar fashion with the typewriter step. When all the players enter the code, they will be teleported ouside and the ending cutscene will start playing, awarding all the players the Soul-Less achievement. Should the players fail to enter the code, they will have to interact with the carrier cart again and survive the the Radioactive Thing's acid, this time for less time. If the players enter the codes on first try, they will be rewarded the Belly of the Beast achievement. Soul-Less Xbox achievement image IW.png|Xbox One achievement image. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements